If I wasnt late
by seagurl3
Summary: I dont own. Sad tragic not what i would write normally. Jercy. Jason was forced over seas to fight in a war, and when he returns, its not what he had in mind. How he manages with this... Surprise, is what no one expects. He hates himself for not being there, for even taking the job. He was stupid to let this happen. WARNING: some chapters will make you cry.
1. Chapter 1

'Who would have known? Who would have saved him from dying? '

.

Jason sat crying in his house, bottles of bud light beer all over the counter. How did he ever trick everyone to believing that he was perfectly fine?

.

He opened another beer. Chugging it, he remembered the way Percy hated the smell. He stopped, slamming it on the counter.

.

Percy had died on him. Not even 35 years old, and Percy gave up.

.

Jason started hiccuping, the way he always had after drinking too much too fast. Percy had loved it when that happened.

.

His Percy. His love, his life, his pride and joy. Jason was over seas, and no one thought this would happen. Not even the kids.

.

About 13 years into their marriage, Jason was forced over to Afghanistan to fight, having to be in the air force. He was supposed to come back a year later, but something happened.

.

Jason had tried to contact Percy, but Iris Messaging wasn't working right.

.

He finally came back a year about 3 years after he left. His two kids, sixteen year old Grace Jackson and 12 year old Jackson Grace, where there to greet him. Both had tears in their eyes.

.

When he asked where 'Mommie' was, they told him that he had... given up hope that he was coming back; he thought he was died.

.

Jason had been taking care of his kids ever since Percy killed himself. Turns out, he had a little daughter about 2 years old named Animelina Grace-Jackson. Grace and Jackson raised her for about a year before their dad came back.

.

Slowly Jason fell apart. He started drinking more. He also started smoking, and he became short-tempered. But he never hurt his kids.

.

When Annabeth and Piper came for their annual 3 year visit, they were shocked. First, Jason was there. Second, Percy wasn't.

.

Nico also came. He offered to raise Percy's soul for a little while, but Jason didn't want to. He didn't want his Percy to leave again.

.

He got up. Grace had already gone off to college, and Jackson was at a friends house. Animelina was in bed, with her Memo stuffed animal.

.

If only he wasn't late.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! i am sorry JercyFics14! I love your writing a lot, and I didn't want to hurt anyone! Though, you may love the ending... **

**.**

**so, i was pushing my limits in this story. I was literally crying up a storm while writing that. and i had mascara on, too. But, all sad stories have happy endings in my world, so don't cry like i did.**

* * *

Jason sat by the home phone, listening to the beeping. He had got the invitation for Grace's college graduation, and he couldn't drive in this condition.

.

"Hello?" His sister, Thalia, answered to phone.

.

"Hey thals."

.

"JAY! It's soo good to hear your voice!"

.

"I was wondering... if you could drive me to my daughter's college graduation?"

.

"why can't- oh, yeah. be there in a little bit."

.

The phone went dead, the static buzzing in Jason's ear. He placed the phone back on it's base, and walked to Jackson's door.

.

"Hey, Jack?" The door opened, a kid with Blond hair and sea-green eyes walked out. He was dressed in the leather jacket Artemis had given to him for his 9th birthday. The goddess liked the fact that he had beaten up a man for flirting with Thalia, and also that he was a gay. Lady Artemis was the patron of gays, also. What had less maidens losing her virginity than a gay couple?

.

"Yeah, Dad?"

.

"Aunt Thalia's driving us there, 'kay?"

.

Jackson's eyes widened. "REALLY?!" Jason nodded. "YES!"

.

Animelina walked out of her room, her reddish hair in a sloppy braid down hair left shoulder. "What's all the noise about?" The seven year old muttered angrily.

.

"Aunt Thalia is coming to pick us up!" Jackson exclaimed as Jason re-braided Animalia's hair. Her eyes got bigger.

.

"YEAH!"

.

"Sweetheart, can you stay still for a little longer." Jason fixed her hair bow, a sea-green and sky-blue skull, a gift from Nico.

.

"Yes daddy."

.

.

"So..." Thalia looked over at her little brother. "How's Grace?"

.

Jason shrugged. "Donno. I'm going to find out today."

.

She nodded, fixing her eyes back on the road.

.

"Aunt Thalia?" Animelina said.

.

"Yes?"

.

"How are you older than daddie, but look younger?" Thalia stiffened. Animelina wasn't allowed to know because of safety reasons.

.

"That's a story for another day, 'kay."

.

Animelina nodded, and no one talked the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy!" It echoed through the entire school. Everyone turned to see who said that.

.

Grace ran up and hugged her dad, her gallfriends forgotten.

.

"Hey sweetheart." Jason ran his hand though his daughters raven black hair. Her skyblue eyes sparkled.

.

"That's your dad?" A girl asked, her long silver hair braided and she looked like an Aphrodite girl who has shaky hands. Her mom stood next to her. She looked like that girl, Isabel, Jason thought. No, not looked, it was that girl that teased Piper because no one knew her mom.

.

"Yeah, he's her dad. You got a problem with that?" Thalia spat in the girl's face.

.

"You're a girl?" The silver headed girl gasped mockingly. "I thought you were a boy. With a face like that, I bet you didn't even have HALF as many boyfriends that I had."

.

"And how many is that?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

.

"72."

.

"Oh S***! Slut."

.

"Do not talk to my daughter-"

.

"Its true. Anyone who has more sexual partners than Drew Tanaka is a slut."

.

"Aunt Thalia?" Jackson said, obviously wanting to bud in and make the girl seem like what she really was. "Exactly how many sexual partners did Drew have?"

.

Thalia smirked. "Only 35."

.

"How do you know that, sis?" Jason entered into the conversation.

.

A moment of hesitation. "One night of truth or dare with your... wife." Thalia said wife in a slow way, as though she didn't want him to break down crying.

.

"Oh." Jason swallowed. "I'll be right back."

.

Jason walked into the boys bathroom, and locked himself in the handy cap stall. He sat down on the floor and started to sob.

.

He wished he brought some beer, wine, hell, even WHISKEY with him.

.

He heard the door open.

.

"Hey, little bro?" Thalia's voice said."You okay?"

.

"Just go. I'll be back in a minute." A moment of silence. Then footsteps, and a door closing.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry if anyone cried in the last chapter. **

* * *

Jason walked out, eyes puffy from crying. When Thalia saw him, she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

.

His hair was a mess, tie undone, and tear stains covered his face, hands, and clothes.

.

"Oh, Jay." Thalia whispered. She hugged her little brother, who's eyes were watering up again.

.

'Thalia is like-' he stopped there.

.

'No more crying for today.' He told himself. 'Its my daughter's graduation. Act like it.'

.

.

The rest of the time went great. Grace told Her dad the she got her first girlfriend, which Jason was happy about. The girl never came back over, which was good.

.

It was when they got home when Jason fell apart again.

.

He opened the fridge, and grabbed the closest beer he could reach. He popped the cap of, and chugged it right there.

.

As he grabbed another, Grace came in.

.

"Hey... Dad?" Jason turned around. Her hands were around her back.

.

"What is it Grace?" He placed the empty bottle on the counter top.

.

She pulled something out from behind her back. Jason's eyes widened. "I found this in my room."

.

Zeller Schwarzè Katz. It was a German wine that Percy enjoyed. He always explained where it was from (Mosel, Germany) what it means (Black Cat) and everything in between. It was his favorite alcoholic beverage.

.

Jason took the bottle gingerly out of his daughters hands. On the side, a note was attached: Enjoy,, Percy. His wife's sloppy hand writing was the most beautiful thing that he had seen in ages.

.

"Want to try mom's wine?" Jason thought it was the right thing to do. After all, his daughter found it.

.

"Dad, its for-"

.

"I'll drink it all. I dont want that." He poured two wine glasses, both only halfway full. Grace took one.

.

"To your graduation?"

.

Grace laughed. "To my graduation."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was different than most.

.

First of all, Jason woke up without being hungover. Second, he wasn't in his bedroom.

.

He sat up. Blankets tumbled off his chest, exposing bare skin. Why was he in a tent? The walls where silver, so it was a Hunter of Artemis/Diana's tent.

.

"Morning sleepy head." The turned and looked at his sister. "Thought you'll never wake up. It's already 1130."

.

"Why"

.

"Lady Artemis wants to ask you something... don't know what exactly."

.

Jason nodded. He remembered the promise. "What's today's date?"

.

"June 11. Why."

.

"Its Animelina's birthday. Her eighth birthday."

.

"Oh... yeah. THAT deal. I forgot."

.

The tent door opened, and a 12 year old girl with Auburn hair walked in. "Hello, milady." Jason said. He stood, but didn't dare to bow. She didn't like it when he did that. The Jackson-Grace family was the only family she respected that had guys in it.

.

"You ready?" The goddess of the hunt asked. "You don't-"

.

"Percy- he wanted it." Jason came close to tears again.

.

He remembered the note he found 3 years ago. Animelina was the reincarnation of a girl named Zoë Nightshade. Zoë was a former hunter of Artemis, and had died saving Percy's, Thalia's, and Artemis' life. He had wanted Animelina to join the hurt and relearn everything she had learned before.

.

"'Kay." Jason followed Artemis into another tent.

.

"Daddy!" His daughter leaped off the fur-coated floor and hugged her father. "Daddy, where are we?"

.

It took a while, it lady Artemis explain end everything. Animelina looked with wide eyes.

.

"So mommie wanted this?" Animelina looked at her dad.

.

"He wanted you to stay safe. And you'll be with Aunt Thalia all the time." She nodded.

.

After Artemis said her part, and Animelina said her oath, a silver glow coated her. Her hair got silver streaks, which wouldn't have looked good, but it did. The silver shone brightly against her red hair.

.

Jason said a silent good bye to Animelina, and walked out of Artemis' tent.


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST** **CHAPTER**! **Like** I promised, this one is the happiest of them all. You'll see why...

.

.

.

Artemis provided transportation home, so Jason didn't have to fly.

.

He sighed. He was expecting a dirty house, Jackson having one of his best friends over, and Grace talking to someone on her new phone one of her friends got her.

.

What he didn't expect to see is the entire remaining 7, and Nico, in his house.

.

"What are-"

.

"You are finally here! We have a surprise for you!" Piper said as Annabeth blindfolded him. Jason groaned.

.

"Its not even my birthday." Jason complained.

.

He didn't have time for this. He had to clean out Animelina's old bedroom, make sure Jackson is driven to his highschool graduation, and get Grace her first car.

.

"You'll love it Jase. We promise." Hazel spoke up.

.

"How?"

.

"You'll see." Franks voice said.

.

.

Three trips, four running into walls, and two run ins with doors, he was stopped.

.

The blindfold was removed to show his room, clean.

.

Not something he expected, but he didn't love it like they said.

.

"Now can I leave?"

.

"But you just got here." Jason turned around. He knew that voice.

.

A 39 year old was leaning against his door frame, sea-green eyes shimmering with life. A giant blue present bow was tied around his neck.

.

"Percy!" Jason ran up and hugged the son of Poseidon.

.

"Now you dont want to leave, do you?"

.

Piper coughed. "Your welcome! It took A LOT of hard work to convince Hades to bring him back!" Jason smiled and looked up at them.

.

"This is the best gift ever." He looked back at Percy, pulled the bow off and kissed him. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7: notice

All stories are on hold!

.

I am working on a project, and it requires my full writing attention.

.

No, I will not close myself off from the world, so be free to ask me questions about my stories, and I might answer.

.

Anyways, News.

.

The Alaskain Gods is not completed. I do not wish to complete it, so if anyone wants the have it, you can. Adoption ends 7/31/14. The 20th person to pm me will have it. If no one is that 20th, I'll continue writing it.

.

The Fault in our gods plotline will be up for adoption on 09/30/14, so keep that in mind of you want it.

.

Austin will be on hiatus until 7/31/14, or longer.

.

I need ideas for demigod parodies, like tiny songs, or songs you made up. Pm me with the idea, and I will post it under your penname.

.

Holiday will have its next update on my oc's birthday, 8/9/14. And, yes, Percy's birth is classified as a holiday.

.

Faye and Jason is completed for now, so I will have some time to write my project, so dont cry.

.

New stories are being worked on. I plan to have a friend post the first 3 chapters on my Fanfiction account anniversary. (August 4 2014 will mark my one year anniversary)

.

Grades will not be continued until after the new year, so that's off my worry list.

.

Pairings will be deleted. Sorry, if you liked my sight for names, but I see no more purpose for the story. It will be gone on the 16 of October.

.

August 3-8, I have a goal. I will not attend my fanfiction, nor the internet, in the specific week.

.

That is all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
